Choices
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: We are our choices. One choice can change the rest of your life. What choices do Tony and Ziva make?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

****It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities****

* * *

Tony walked to his car, stretching his neck, and thinking of his comfy bed. It had been yet another long day, with yet another case closed. Tony had lost count how many cases he had closed, years ago. He pressed the button on his car key and the car beeped unlocked, illuminating the person standing next to it.

'Ziva? I thought you had already gone home?'

'I am' she said. 'I wanted to, but my mind has been racing since we came home from Colombia.'

'Yeah, what about?' He flashed her his famous smile as he put his bag in the back of his car.

'You.' She had said it so quietly that it was unclear if Tony had heard it. He looked at her.

'What do you mean?' Ziva swallowed.

'Something Monique said to me. It made me realise that I already regret so much. I do want to add any more to the list.' Ziva stepped towards Tony, and kissed him ever so lightly on his cheek. He could smell the citrus shower gel she liked to use. It reminded him of home.

Ziva bent down and picked up her bag and started to make her way to her car, smiling to herself.

'Ziva!' She turned around and found Tony standing directly in front of her. He gave her a small smile and brushed his fingers across her cheek, before bending his head slightly, kissing her.

'I don't want to regret anything either, Zi' he whispered.

* * *

They sat on her couch, the pizza box on the coffee table empty, the TV on. It was just some sitcom about a group of friends who lived in a large, city, but what Tony and Ziva were watching, didn't really matter. What did matter, was that Tony had his arm around Ziva's shoulders and she was curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

The credits began to roll, and the show moved onto another episode. Ziva felt Tony breathe deeply.

'You know what I was thinking' he said.

'What?'

'That this doesn't feel weird.'

'Tony, we have done this before.' The number of times where one of them ended up at the other's apartment, not wanting to be alone because of a difficult case, were numerous.

'Not like this though' Tony said quietly. 'Those times, we were just colleagues, needing to decompress.' Tony ran his fingers through Ziva's hair. 'This time, it's different. It could go somewhere different.'

Ziva sat up and smiled at Tony. See Monique in Colombia had been a bit of a wake-up call for Ziva. Monique had the freedom to travel wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. It was definitely something that Ziva still craved sometimes. However, Ziva also craved something permanent, a home base that could not be taken away from her. Monique had also become secretive, not telling Ziva things. It had unnerved Ziva to see her friend, someone she looked up to and respected become someone haunted by their past. There was a part of Ziva that did not want her to become like that.

Ziva's feelings for Tony had taken her by surprise. It had only been a few months since her relationship with Ray Cruz had ended so disastrously. On the flight back to DC, Tony had sat next to Ziva, and she relished in having him close to her. Not that Ziva David needed a man to complete her, or make her feel safe. There was just something about Tony. There had always been something about Tony.

Ziva thought about everything that had happened between herself and Tony in the past six years; from Ari and Kate, through to Rivkin and Somalia. When she first met him, Ziva could not deny that Tony was attractive, but there were far more important issues to deal with, and Ziva had to build successful and professional relationships if she was going to work with Team Gibbs. Tony and Ziva had flirted back and forth, which she always found fun. But Tony had always had her back, always treated her with respect, had always been there for her, more than Ray ever had been.

It had been a few days until Ziva actually felt that she had the guts to tell Tony what she was thinking. It had not occurred to her that he was thinking something similar; that their relationship, whatever it was right now, could be something more. Tony had surprised her when he kissed her in the parking lot. Now, they were sitting in her apartment, in each other's arms, not wanting to move.

Ziva leant forward and pressed her lips against Tony's who deepened the kiss.

'I should go' he whispered, when they broke apart.

'Tony, you do not' began Ziva.

'Believe me Ziva, I _do_ want to.' He tucked a lock of air behind her ear. 'But right now, both of us are far too tired to anything else except genuinely sleep.' Ziva chuckled. 'Given that we have work tomorrow, it might be better if I go home.'

'What are we going to do about work, Tony?' asked Ziva. It had not occurred to her until just now.

'I think until we figure out what this is, we just keep it as normal as possible.' Ziva chuckled again.

'Where is immature frat boy, I work with?' she asked jokingly. Tony did not know what to say, and so he kissed Ziva, passionately.

'Does that answer your question?' he asked quietly. Ziva smiled, before leaning in and hugging him. They had a lot to talk about. They got up off the couch and Tony picked up his things. They stood at the door, not really knowing what they should do. Eventually Tony kissed Ziva's cheek.

'I'll see you at work' he said quietly. Ziva waved as she watched him walk down the hall. She closed the door and started tidying up, feeling happier than she had done in sometime.

* * *

**For reference: Tony and Ziva go to Colombia and meet her friend, Monique in season 9, before her father dies.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. I am still writing 2036, but I want to make sure that it is practically perfect, with no plot holes. I was also missing Ziva and Tony, and this was stuck in my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Tony picked up his bag, switched off his lamp and wandered over to Ziva's desk.

'What are you thinking about?' asked Tony. He had been waiting for this moment all day, no matter how cheesy that sounded.

'About what I am going to have for dinner' replied Ziva. 'What would you like?' Tony grinned.

'I don't mind. I trust your impeccable culinary skills.' It was Ziva's turn to smile.

They drove their own cars back to her place, something they had done only twenty-four hours previous. They walked up to the apartment, Ziva's arm around Tony's. They chatted about their day as Ziva cooked dinner. It had been a paperwork day; no new cases. Tony complained about the volume of paper, and the incompetency of some witness. Ziva made yet another comment about how much coffee Gibbs was able to drink in one day.

They sat down to eat; couscous with tomatoes and olives. Tony had learnt a long time ago not to question Ziva's cooking, even if it looked and smelled like something he had never eaten before. Eventually the TV was turned on. Eating and talking don't really work together, especially when the food was this good. They had quickly fallen into their old pattern again; food, TV, and each other's company. Soon the bowls were empty and they both knew the conversation was about to change.

'So' began Tony.

'What are we doing?' asked Ziva. 'This.' She waved a hand between the two of them. 'What is this?'

'I don't know, Zi.'

'That is not a useful answer, Tony.'

'What do you want me to say? That I am attracted to you, that I think I have feelings for you, that I am scared of this could do to our friendship?'

'Yes, something like that Tony.' He gave her a small smile. Hope was building up. Ziva stood up and started pacing slightly. 'Seeing Monique in Colombia was a wake-up call. I have never seen her like that before. To become haunted by your past, it is not something that I want for myself. I chose to come to America, Tony, after Ari's death. I chose to become an American citizen. I chose to work at NCIS. I am choosing again. I cannot help but think that if we do not try, we may regret it for the rest of our lives.'

Tony stood up and pulled Ziva into a hug. She couldn't have put it better. The previous night had been great as well. Since Ziva's relationship with Ray ended, Tony had been wondering if he should tell Ziva how he felt. He was unsure if it would be a good thing. Would she reciprocate his feelings? What if it ruined their partnership, their friendship? It was something that terrified Tony. At work they depended on each other's trust. If that trust got damaged for any reason, then working in the field became more difficult. Plus, Tony did not want to lose Ziva's friendship.

They stayed in the hug far longer than normal. It was the proximity to each other that they craved. Eventually, they pulled away slightly from each other. Tony smiled and kissed Ziva. My goodness, she was beautiful. He had wanted to do all day, but knew that it would have been a good thing to do in the squad room. Ziva deepened the kiss, her hands moving down Tony's torso, Tony's hands getting lost in Ziva's hair.

The kiss broke and Tony pulled Ziva back to him. The TV continued running; some crime show, about the Navy. They had stayed like that, foreheads resting against each other, for some time.

'I should go' Tony eventually said, ever so quietly.

'Stay' whispered Ziva. She looked at Tony.

'Work, Ziva' replied Tony.

'It is Friday, Tony. Tomorrow is Saturday.' Tony thought for a second. It was the weekend. They had the whole weekend to figure this out before going back to work. Just like Ziva had said earlier, Tony knew in his gut that he would regret leaving right now, knew that he might not get a second chance with Ziva David. He smiled, happy.

'Ziva' he breathed. Ziva kissed him again, her hands moving to his shoulders. Tony started guiding them to the bedroom. He turned them around so that he was walking backwards. His legs hit the edge of the bed, prompting Tony sit down. The kiss broke and Tony looked up at the beautiful Israeli woman in front of him.

'Are you sure?' he asked. Ziva leant forward.

'Completely Tony' she whispered back, leaning forwards to join him. 'I want this, Tony.'

Forty-five minutes later with clothes were strewn about the floor, Tony and Ziva were lying on Ziva's bed, sweaty and panting.

'That was… incredible' said Tony. He was lying on his back, Ziva's head once again resting on his shoulder.

'Yes, it was.' She sat up slightly. 'Have you learnt some new moves?' Tony grinned, remembering the quickie they had almost seven years ago when they were undercover.

'Maybe. You may not have gotten the full package last time.' Ziva giggled before settling back down next to Tony. The TV was still on in the other room. She must switch it off before they fell asleep.

'So' began Tony, after a while. 'What now?' Ziva sat up again.

'I do not know, Tony. I do not think we can go back, now.'

'Neither do I.' Ziva nodded her head, trying not to show too much emotion. A lock of hair fell forwards. Tony reached up and tucked it behind her ear. 'It won't be perfect, Zi. I'm potentially going to screw up at some point.'

'I do not want perfect Tony. I want you. I choose you.' She reached up and stroked his face. He relished at the touch of her hands. He took a deep breath.

'Then let's do this' he said, holding out a hand for Ziva. She smiled and placed her hand on top of it, intertwining their fingers together.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, Tony and Ziva began to explore this new part of their relationship. In many ways it was similar to what they already had. Only this time they stayed in physical contact with each other. The most pressing matter was how to handle it at work. Tony was all for just telling everyone, but Ziva was a little more conscious, and wanted to wait before they told anyone.

'Though my neighbours probably know' she pointed out. Tony laughed. They had spent a lot of time in her bed and both had been preoccupied with other things than how loud they were.

By the end of Sunday, the barriers they had created individually so they wouldn't be hurt, started to come down a little. They created a list rules with how to deal with their new relationship at work; don't stand too close together, don't always arrive and leave together, no PDA.

_It has been a good weekend,_ thought Tony, as he put on his coat to leave. He turned to say goodbye to Ziva.

'Bye' she said quietly.

'Trying to get rid of me, are you?' Ziva chuckled. Tony bent his head and kissed her. 'I'll see you in the morning.' She nodded in agreement, waving him goodbye.

_Yes, it has been a very good weekend _thought Ziva, happily.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for the reading so far. I don't know how far I'm going to take this story yet. We'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

They sat in the wreckage of the elevator, in semi-darkness. A bomb belonging to Harper Dearing had explored at the Navy Yard. For some reason, Tony and Ziva had decided to leave the building via the elevator. They had sent everyone via the stairs. What they were thinking, was unclear.

Actually, some of it was clear. They wanted to be together, to know that the other one was safe and not gravely injured. They had tried to escape. Ziva had climbed onto Tony's shoulders, trying to pry open the hatch above them, but it was jammed by something. Now, they were just waiting to be rescued.

'What do you think happened to the rest of the team?' asked Ziva. 'Abby? McGee? Gibbs?'

'I'm sure they're OK, Zi.' Ziva nodded, though struggled to believe it. She knew too well the devastation a bomb could leave behind.

Tony brushed her cheek with his fingers, and she smiled at his touch. Over the past couple of months, Tony and Ziva had become closer than ever before. They were in an official relationship, though were still keeping it secret from anyone else. Early on in their relationship, they had come up with a system the seemed to work, as long as they followed the rules they had come up with. So far, it appeared that no one else knew, or at least didn't let on that they knew. At home, Tony and Ziva took it in turns to spend the weekend at each other's apartments, keeping an emergency change of clothes in case they got called in. Tony upgraded from a single bed to a queen bed. Ziva cooked dinner for them. Tony attempted to educate her on the finer points of cinema, and Ziva kept pilling books onto his night stand and desk in the hopes he would start to read more. Everything was good.

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder. This was another thing that had become a part of their relationship. Being physically close to each other. They took comfort from it, not being able to do it when they were at work. Ziva felt Tony sigh, deeply.

'What is it, Tony?'

'I love you Ziva.' Ziva sat upright and looked at her boyfriend. He looked happy. They had nearly been killed, and could still end up dead or seriously injured. Yet he still looked happy. He was with Ziva.

Ziva leant forwards and kissed him.

'I love you too, Tony.'

* * *

Tim climbed onto the elevator, and the doors shut. The walls and windows of the squad room were finally fixed and painted pumpkin orange. It had been several months since Harper Dearing's attack on the Navy Yard and finally everything felt like it was returning to what it should be.

Tony was waiting for Ziva to close her emails and pick up her bag.

'Come on, Zi.'

'Patience, Tony.' Ziva switched off the computer screen. 'I am finished now.'

'Good.' Tony smiled, leant forward, and kissed Ziva lightly.

'Tony, we are at work.'

'Zi, it's almost 10.30pm. No one else is around. Not even the cleaners.' Ziva smiled as Tony leant in for another kiss.

'Hey!' They sprung apart at the sound of Gibbs' voice. He had just walked into the bullpen. 'What the hell is going on?' He sounded mad.

'Boss, um…' began Tony, but he was unsure what to say. He had been convinced that Gibbs had already gone home. Gibbs walked over to Ziva's desk, where they were standing.

'Rule Twelve' said Gibbs. 'Say it.'

'Never date a co-worker' recited Tony and Ziva.

'Exactly. Whatever this is, stop it.' Gibbs turned to walk away.

'No.' Ziva's voice rang out loud.

'What did you say?'

'No. We will not stop.' Gibbs went to say something, but Ziva got there first. 'For first time, in a long time, Tony and I are actually happy. This relationship has been going for months, since we got back from Colombia. It is only now that you have found out. So, no. We will not stop. I will not give up the only man I have ever loved.'

Gibbs walked off in a huff, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. Tony joined Ziva.

'The only man you have ever loved, eh?' Ziva gave him a look.

'Now is really not the time, DiNozzo.' Tony smirked.

'Come on' he said, picking up their bags. 'Let's go home.'

* * *

Gibbs leant over the railing, watching Tony and Ziva interact with each other. It had been a couple of days since he found them kissing in the squad room. The next day, Abby and Tim could talk of nothing else but the fact that Tony and Ziva were dating. Apparently if Gibbs knew, then there was no reason why everyone should be kept in the dark.

Gibbs heard Ziva laugh. Tony was telling an animated story. It was obvious that something had changed between them, that they had crossed the line. There was less tension between the two of them, less 'eye sex' across the bullpen. They had always been comfortable with each other, but now it was different.

Gibbs did not like it. He had Rule Twelves for a reason. He had all his rules for a reason. He was afraid for anyone who dated a co-worker that they would get hurt, and in their line of business, having added tension or stress because of a relationship break down within the team was a bad thing.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs saw Ducky appear next to him. They looked down into the squad room.

'Those two are meant to be together, Jethro' said Ducky quietly. 'They are happy, and after everything Tony and Ziva have gone through as individuals and together, they deserve to be happy.'

'I know, Duck' said Gibbs. He wanted Tony and Ziva to be happy, but he was worried.

'I say this as a friend, Jethro. Do no punish Tony and Ziva for falling in love, when you and Jenny did not-'

'Duck.'

The two men looked down at the two lovers in bullpen. They stood by the elevator, holding hands. Gibbs and Ducky watched as Tony pulled a laughing Ziva towards him and kissed her, as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

'Trust that Tony and Ziva know what they are doing' said Ducky, quietly, as he walked way.

* * *

Ziva was sitting on the couch, reading. She had put her hair up into a messy bun, keeping it out of her face. She liked reading with her hair up. She could concentrate better. Ziva had stopped straightening it so much, going back to her natural curls. Tony loved her wild curls and had told her regularly that he preferred them to her straight hair. Then one day in the middle of summer, he noticed their return.

Tony wiped his hands on the towel, having just finished washing up. Dinner had been some chicken and rice dish, that Ziva had found the recipe for. She was intent on expanding Tony's somewhat narrow palette. Ziva enjoyed Asian and Middle Eastern food. Tony preferred Mediterranean or American cuisine.

Tony hung the towel up and went to sit down next to Ziva. Side effects of their relationship was that Ziva started to enjoy watching films, and Tony had rediscovered a love of reading. He was currently making his way through a Stephen King's _The Green Mile. _Both were immersed in their books when a knock came at the door. Ziva got up to answer it.

'Gibbs.' She sounded surprised, as was Tony. They had not expected to see their boss. It had been a frosty few of days at work. They knew he disapprove of their relationship. Since Gibbs finding out about it, Tony and Ziva had worked even harder to make sure their relationship did not interfere with work, proving that their relationship and partnership could exist together.

Gibbs walked into the apartment. He looked around quickly, noting how comfy the two of them were together. He hadn't figured out what he was going to say to them, but that needed to talk to Tony and Ziva. Gibbs looked at them, Tony's arm around Ziva's shoulders. Maybe Ducky was right.

'I don't like it' Gibbs began. 'I have rules for a reason.'

'But?' asked Ziva tentatively.

'Keep it out of the office. I don't want to see it. The moment it starts to interfere with cases -'

'It won't' said Tony quickly. 'We won't let it.'

'It better not.' Gibbs walked out of the apartment, closing the door. He was almost back at his truck when he heard a voice.

'Gibbs!' It was Ziva.

'What now?' She walked up to him.

'Thank you.' It wasn't because he had given them permission to be together, but because he had accepted it.

Gibbs gave Ziva a curt nod and got into his truck, hoping that this was going to be alright.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and favouriting. Hope you enjoyed reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva sat down next to Tony on the couch, returning from the bathroom. Tony threw the blanket back over the both of them, placing his arm around Ziva's shoulders. They were at his place, having just had Thanksgiving dinner at Gibbs' house. Tony had put the fire on and the TV screen was lit up with _The Little Prince. _

'You OK?' he asked. She nodded.

'Yes, though I do not think I should have had that second piece of pie.' Tony chuckled and kissed the top of Ziva's head. Ziva studied her boyfriend.

Early that day, just before they were to leave for dinner, Tony had surprised her. Ziva had not been able to complete her annual pilgrimage to the opera for Tali. She was disappointed, feeling like she had let Tali down in some way. Ziva knew that it was silly to think like that, but honouring Tali this way was important to Ziva.

When Tony pressed play and handed the remote to Ziva, she did not know what to say. Tony had wisely left her alone, letting the music seep in. He was right. Ziva did feel Tali with her. How many times a day did Ziva wish her little sister was still alive? November was always a difficult month, with both their birthdays in it. However, this year, the burden of being the only surviving David child felt lighter than it had done in previous years.

Ziva could explain why in one word. Tony. They had been together for seven months now, getting closer to their first anniversary. That was something that neither of them had reached in a very long time. She was excited for this new phrase of her life. It was new and different, and something that Ziva had thought might never happen for her. She had never longed for a future with a husband and children, accepting whatever would happen. But right now, Ziva could see it happening one day, with Tony.

'What?' Tony had spotted her staring at him.

'I love you, Tony.' Ziva kissed him.

'I love you too.'

'No, not like that. Not as a reflex, or signing off the end of a conversation.' Ziva sounded serious. 'I love _you, _Tony. I will never say those words to anyone else, Tony. Only you.' Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes. Tony had no idea what to say. When Ziva had admitted that he was the only man she had ever loved, she explained that even though she seriously thought about accepting Ray's proposal, she never loved him. She liked the idea of what they could have been, and a part of her wanted that.

Tony leant in and kissed Ziva passionately, hoping to convey how much she meant to him, and just how much he loved her.

This was it. The two of them together, like putting the pieces of a jigsaw together.

* * *

Ziva's phone buzzed on the dining table. It was a message from, Lydia, letting her know that she was OK and thanking her for everything. Ziva smiled at the message.

'What's up?' asked Tony. They were having dinner with Schmeil.

'Message from Lydia. I told both Lydia and Rosie that if they ever needed to talk or anything, I that they could come to me.' Team Gibbs had recently met the two sixteen-year-old girls when Rosie was kidnapped. Fortunately, Rosie was recused, physically unscathed.

'That's my Ziva' said Schmeil, pride in his voice. He turned to Tony. 'You know when Ziva was nine, her friend Eliza was upset. Ziva comforted her, stayed with her until Eliza felt better, and even hit the boys when the teased Eliza for crying.'

Ziva looked embarrassed, but Tony was grinning.

'That sounds like Ziva' he said.

'Enough, please' Ziva pleaded with Schmeil. He kept telling stories of when she was young girl.

'Hey, I like hearing about little Ziva' protested Tony.

'So, when your father next visits, I should ask him for stories about little Tony, eh?'

'Touché, David.' Ziva smiled. It was a good thing they could joke about their childhoods. They were not the easiest thing to talk about sometimes.

The cheque came and Schmeil practically shouted down protests from Tony and Ziva about paying for their dinner.

'Let me treat, my dear. It is rare that I get to spend the evening with such as lovely young couple, such as the two of you.' Both Tony and Ziva looked embarrassed. 'I better get to my hotel' added Schmeil. Ziva got up and walked Schmeil out of the restaurant to hail him a cab.

'He's a good man, Ziva' said Schmeil, quietly.

'Yes he is' agreed Ziva.

'He makes you smile.' Ziva chuckled, slightly embarrassed, though happy that Schmeil approved of Tony.

'Abba will not like him, or at least he will not approve. Tony is not Jewish or Israeli.'

'True, Eli may not be his biggest fan. But your Ima would have been, and what father approves of his daughter's boyfriend, anyway.'

* * *

Senior looked down the row of seats in MTAC and saw Tony kiss the back of Ziva's hand. It was the most PDA they would allow themselves at work. Senior smiled. When he first arrived, Senior was excited to spend Christmas with his son. It had been years since they had done so, and whilst Ziva Jewish and did not celebrate Christmas, Senior was also excited to spend more time with her.

Father and son had become better at communicating over the past couple of years. It was mainly via email, but considering the non-existent communicating a few years ago, this was good. In one of his emails back in September, Tony mentioned that he and Ziva were now in a relationship, but were keeping it quite because of them working together. Senior was thrilled. He had always had a soft spot for Ziva and would be the first to admit how beautiful she was. However, Senior would never cross the line with her. His son would never had forgiven him if he had.

The film, _It's a wonderful life _finished and everyone started to make their way home. When Senior first arrived, he was staying at Tony's, and Tony would stay with Ziva. That was until Tony came home and discovered Senior had slept with the neighbour, in his bed. Tony threw him ou. Eventually, though, the two DiNozzo's made up and Christmas Day festivities were moved to Ziva's, as a neutral zone. Tony was planning on burning his bed and buying a new one. Ziva was in the process of talking him off the ledge.

As Senior laid on Ziva's sofa, waiting for sleep to take him, he was looking forward to a Christmas that had other guests, not just himself and Junior. Since Joy died, family celebrations became something of the past for the DiNozzo's, and traditions sort of stopped after Tony's grandfather passed away. They were the ones who kept those things going.

With Tony and Ziva's relationship going from strength to strength, Senior even started imagined a holiday season with grandchildren. Hopefully at some point in the near future.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for reading, reviewing and favouriting**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva picked up the photo of her undercover as a pregnant woman. Tony was right. She was glowing. The undercover assignment had given Ziva a teeny-tiny glimpse into motherhood, and she had found it exciting!

'You're smiling again' said Tony quietly. He was leaning over the partition next to her desk. Ziva turned the photo to show Tony. He matched her smile.

Over the past couple of weeks, they had started talking more about their future; was marriage in it? Were children in their future? If so, when and how many? For Tony it was always clear. He wanted to get married and have a family, even if he was scared of toddlers. That wanting a family was one reason that prompted him to proposed to Wendy. For Ziva, she had been unsure if she truly wanted to get married, until Ray proposed. Ray was not the one for her, but in the weeks afterwards, there was a part of Ziva that was disappointed not be engaged. She wasn't picking out china patterns and white dresses. After chatting with Tony, the idea of marrying him, building a life, home and family with him was very appealing to Ziva.

'Hey' came Tim's voice. 'Are you going to get that?' He pointed to Tony's phone. Apparently, Tony and Ziva had been in such a daydream that they hadn't heard Tony's phone ring. Tony went answer it. Hopefully it was a lead for their case.

* * *

Ziva and Eli sat in a café, drinking tea and looking over photos. Eli had surprised his daughter by appearing out of the blue in her car. He claimed to be in the US to see his daughter, but Ziva hadn't bought it. Eli was too well versed at lying.

'Schmeil lives outside of Tel Aviv now, in senior-living apartments. But based on his level of energy and his, um, tolerance for alcohol, you'd never know he's retired.' She chuckled.

'The old man has not changed' commented Eli. Ziva took a deep breath.

'He is no fan of yours.'

'My fans become fewer by the day.' He said it with such carelessness. A throwaway comment as far as Eli was concerned. He put the photo at the back of the pile and saw the next one. Ziva was wearing a yellow t-shirt, that said _Bun in the Oven. _'Now, this is what retirement looks like.' He sounded cheery. Eli showed the photo to Ziva.

'That was not supposed to be there.' She tired to take the photo from him. 'I was… undercover.'

'It is very convincing.' Ziva paused before asking another question.

'Did you mean _your _retirement?' Eli put the photos down and took off his glasses.

'Ah, Ziva. Nothing ever gets past you.' He paused. 'I had a health scare a few months ago. They found a mass near my liver. A tumour.

'Cancer?'

'No, my Ziva. Not cancer. It was benign, but it needed removing, sooner rather than later.' Ziva felt a little relived.

'Are you alright now?' Eli gave her a small smile and nodded.

'Yes, everything is alright. I had a check up just before I came to the US.' He picked up the photos and started flicking through them. More of Ziva and Schmeil. 'When you have a scare like I did Ziva, it makes you reassess your life; the decisions and choices you have made, and how many you might have left. You have disagreed with many of my past decisions as a father, and I have always hoped to make up for it when I became free from this responsibility.' They stared at each other. 'But judging from the way you are looking at me, perhaps my sins are too great.'

'I think you confusing retiring with repenting. Only the latter makes any difference to me.' Eli reached a hand over the table to touch Ziva's hand.

'Then let this visit be a first step to my redemption.' Ziva studied her father's face. She so wanted to believe him.

Eli turned to another photo. It was of Tony and Ziva, arms wrapped around each other.

'Boyfriend?' Ziva sighed, not knowing what to say. She had been given a lot of information in the last few minutes. 'Are you in a relationship with Anthony DiNozzo?'

'Yes, Abba. We are.' Ziva felt very protective about her relationship with Tony.

'How long have you two?' He waved a finger.

'Um, it will be a year in April.' Eli nodded pulling an interested face. Ziva struggled to buy it.

'I think this is my favourite photo.' He pulled out the one of Ziva undercover. 'Was it a boy or girl?'

'It was not real.'

'When people asked, what did you say?' Ziva sighed.

'I said it was a girl.' Eli smiled weakly and nodded.

'I am here for you Ziva. After my operation, I realised that I had an opportunity. I would like to get to know my only living child, especially as I have not seen or heard from you in two years.'

Ziva's phone rang. It was Tony. She answered and hung up.

'I have to go. Get back to work. Will you be alright?' She started to pack things up.

'Yes, I will be fine. I would like us to have dinner, Ziva. You, me and your boyfriend.' Ziva did not answer. 'Please, Ziva.' It was rare for Eli David to say please.

'OK.' Eli got up and kissed the top of Ziva's head.

'Thank you.'

On her way back to the Navy Yard, Ziva thought about what Eli had said. He wanted to repent for his sins. He wanted to have relationship with his daughter. Ziva desperately wanted to believe him, but so much had happened between them that she struggled to. Now, she had to break the news to Tony that Eli wanted to have dinner with them.

'He what?'

'He wants to have dinner with us. He even said please.'

'Is he sick?' It was a joke, but Tony immediately regretted it. 'Sorry.'

'It is OK, Tony. He might be. I do not know. Dinner might be a good place to start.'

'OK then. Let's have dinner with Eli David.'

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Tony went to answer. He wondered who it would be. Ziva had a key to his apartment. They had keys to both their apartments. However, Tony opened the door to find Eli David standing on the other side. He and Ziva had dinner with her father the night before. It had been an intense experience. There had been little talking, but a lot of staring at each other, not sure what to say.

'Director David?' Tony was surprised. 'Ziva isn't here.'

'I know' he replied. 'I came to see you.' Eli entered and looked around Tony's apartment.

'Do I need a lawyer?' It was a mix of a joke and a serious question. The last time Tony and Eli were alone in a room, Eli was interrogating Tony after Rivkin's death.

'I do not think so.' He continued taking in Tony's apartment. It was now interspersed with some of Ziva's things. 'You have a fish.' Eli bent down to look at it.

'Her name is Kate.' Eli stood up; his face serious.

'You do not like me, do you?'

'I'm having a hard time trusting you. After everything that has happened over the past four years, it should be understandable.'

'You are referring to Saleem Ulman?' Tony didn't respond. He didn't need to. 'Ziva was Mossad when she accepted the assignment. She knew fully well what the Kidon unit does.'

'Did you even try, or even just consider attempting to rescue?'

'There was no evidence that she was alive.' Eli was starting to get angry. He could feel it bubble away and knew that if he didn't diffuse the situation, Ziva would never forgive him.

'That's a crappy excuse' said Tony, defensively. 'Do you have any idea what they did to her?' Eli did not answer. 'I have held her when she cries because of nightmares, or when she struggles to sleep for days because of the insomnia. I have seen the scars on her body, and heard her explain that she may not be able to conceive children because of what those monsters did to her.' Silence fell, for what felt like hours.

'Why did you rescue her?' Tony was slightly taken aback by Eli's tone. It was less harsh.

'I can't live without her. Tried. Couldn't.' Silence again.

'You two are thinking of having children?' asked Eli eventually

'Maybe, one day.' Eli paused.

'I would like to meet my grandchildren, if they are to exist.'

'That is up to Ziva, but I will always have her back.'

'I know. I could tell when I interrogated you four years ago. You have always had Ziva's back.'

The two men stared at each other, studying the other's face. It was as if they could stare into each other's minds in the hope of discovering something useful so they could understand each other better.

'You know, Tony' began Eli. 'Through Ziva's descriptions of you when she first came America, I built up a picture of you in my mind. Charming, good looking young man, who preferred tall, blonde women with very little in their heads.' Tony smirked. There were times where he was embarrassed by his playboy days. He paused, composing his response.

'Ziva's right. I did date specific type of woman, but not anymore.' Tony thought for a second. 'My dream girl probably has slightly bigger breasts.' Eli spluttered. 'And has a greater appreciation for movies and sport than Ziva. But then she wouldn't be Ziva. Ziva is smart, and intelligent, and badass, and compassionate, and eloquent, and unbelievably beautiful.' Tony looked at Eli.

Tony's honesty sat in the room with them. Tony wondered how many people were able to totally honest Eli. He could be intimidating and Tony never wanted to see Eli angry, ever.

'Are you being honesty about your visit?' asked Tony.

'You do not believe me?'

'Your reputation, Eli, is not good.' Eli faced Tony.

'I am here for Ziva. That is all

'Then why are you talking to me and not to Ziva.'

'I wanted to ask you a question.' Tony waited for the question. 'What are your intentions towards Ziva?'

'You haven't figured it out yet?'

'Indulge me.'

'I love her, Eli. More than anything else on the planet. She makes me want to be a better person, someone good enough for her. Believe me, there have been times where I didn't think that I could be that person.'

'Are you going to propose?'

'Not yet.'

* * *

Ziva stood in her apartment, Tony behind her. Eli was getting his bags ready to go to the airport. He had been honest with Ziva. Eli's trip was about her, and their relationship. It was by no means fixed, but doors had opened and conversation started to flow. Ziva tried to squash the hope that was rising in her. It was still just the beginning.

'Come here, my Ziva' said Eli, arms open. Ziva smiled and went over to hug her father. 'It has been a good trip, yes.' Ziva nodded. 'The start of something new, perhaps?' He had hope in his voice.

'Maybe' replied Ziva, quietly. A noise behind them reminded that Tony was in the apartment. Eli looked at Ziva, taking her hands in his.

'He may not be Jewish, or even Israeli, but he loves my Ziva.' Ziva's smile grew slightly.

'And I love him, Abba.'

'I know you do Ziva.' Eli pulled his daughter close. 'I trust that you can and will make the right decisions for yourself and your life. Ani ohev otah, Ziva.' Ziva tightened her arms around Eli.

'Ani ohevet otah, Abba.'

Eli picked up his coat. 'Now I am off back home.' He turned back to see Tony's arm around Ziva's shoulders.

'Bye, Abba.'

'Goodbye Ziva. I will see you soon.'

* * *

**Thank you for all the review and favourites. It means so much. I'm not finished with this story yet, at least two more chapters. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**I'm going a little off canon from this chapter onwards. Eli and Jackie weren't killed. Ziva didn't feel the need for revenge and as a result, Parson's investigation into Gibbs didn't happen. **

* * *

**September 2013**

Tony walked down the wooden stairs to Gibbs' basement. It had been sometime since he had been there. Gibbs was at the work bench, sandpaper in his hand.

'What are you doing here?' asked Gibbs. Tony went and stood on the other side of the bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He handed it to Gibbs.

'You asking me to marry you, DiNozzo?' Tony smirked.

'Not you. Ziva.' Gibbs opened the box and inside was indeed a ring. A thin gold band with a diamond in the middle, with smaller ones on either side. 'It was my mothers.'

Gibbs closed the box and handed it back to Tony.

'It's beautiful. Ziva will love it.'

'I hope so.'

'You come to ask for permission?' Gibbs picked up his Bourbon.

'No. I don't need it. Or your approval.'

'Then why did you come?'

'I don't know.' Tony played with a tool that was on the bench. 'I just needed to tell you before I ask Ziva. Maybe get your blessing. Things have been a little…' he tailed off, not sure what to say.

'You don't need me. You've got someone else to talk to now' said Gibbs.

'Yeah, I do.' He continued playing with the tool. 'It's been over a year. Almost eighteen months of me and Ziva working together, dating, practically living together now as well. We haven't killed each other yet. I know you don't like our relationship.' Gibbs put down the glass of Bourbon.

'It's not that DiNozzo.'

'Then what is it?' Gibbs paused. This was way out of his comfort zone.

'I didn't want the two of you to get hurt. I know what that's like.'

'I suppose one of us could still screw up.' Gibbs gave him a look and Tony slightly chuckled.

'What about Eli? Does he know?' Tony smiled.

'He gave me his blessing when he was in the US, back in January.'

'Really?' Tony nodded. It was very un-Eli of him. A case of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers. _

'So, you're OK with me asking Ziva?'

'I'll keep an eye out for the invitation.'

* * *

Ziva knew that something was up. Tony had been super nice to her all day, and not just boyfriend nice. He had done some of her paperwork for her, bought Ziva her favourite lunch, had let her drive home from work. Usually she had to fight him to let her drive anywhere. He didn't make a single criticism about her driving (too fast, wants to be able to see the next _James Bond_ movie, etc). Once at home, he made dinner, Falafel, and it wasn't that bad either. He had been practicing.

Now that dinner was finished, Ziva decided to test this out. Tony asked what she wanted to do. Ziva suggested they watched a movie; _Pirates of the Caribbean. _Tony did not groan or try to talk her out of it. Something was definitely up and Ziva was going to get to the bottom of it.

She picked up the remote and paused the film.

'I thought you wanted to watch that' said Tony.

'I do, but I can smell fish.'

'Smells fishy' corrected Tony. Ziva waved a hand to get to be quiet.

'Tony, is something the matter? Is your father?' Tony gave her a small smile.

'No. No, Zi. It's nothing like that.' He got up and fished something out of his bag. Ziva stood up the moment she realised it was a ring box. 'This is why I might be acting a little different.' Tony went over and stood facing Ziva. He opened it and showed its contents to Ziva.

'This was my mothers. I want it to be yours.' Tony's voice was filled with emotion. 'I love you, Ziva. More than anything or anyone else in the world. You are the most important thing to me, and I would like to call you my wife.' Tony got down on one knee. 'Ziva David, will you marry me?'

'Yes.' Tony slipped the ring onto Ziva's finger, stood up and kissed her.

'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you too' she replied.

'Shall we watch the rest of the film?'

'I do not care, Tony. You pick.' They kissed again and sat back down on the sofa. Tony pressed play, though neither of them were remotely watching it. Ziva couldn't help but stare at her hand. 'Did you tell anyone before?'

'My dad. I had to ask him for the ring. He was ecstatic.'

'Perhaps we should call him?'

'Tomorrow. I want to spend tonight with fiancée.' Ziva giggled happily at the word fiancée. 'I also told Gibbs.'

'What did he say?'

'He'll keep an eye out for the invite.' Ziva laughed.

'Does my father know?'

'Yeah. I sent him an email the other day.'

'What did he say?' Ziva was curious.

'Nothing yet, but he gave me his blessing back in January.' Ziva bolted upright and looked at Tony.

'Seriously?' Tony nodded.

'Yeah, seriously. It was the day after we had dinner with him. He asked me what my intentions towards you were.' Ziva laughed again, amazed that Eli David could be so… normal.

Since his visit in January, Eli had kept the channels of communication open. At first it was just email once a week, upgrading to the occasional phone call. It was good. Then the rebuilding of their relationship went even further, with Eli asking Ziva to visit him in Israel. She had been planning to go and visit her homeland anyway. Aunt Nettie had been pestering her for a visit. There was no reason why Ziva couldn't spend some time with her father. And so, in the summer, Ziva had spent two weeks in Israel and came back with happy memories of family and friendship, instead of politics and war.

Their jigsaw had more pieces to it now. Their family was getting stronger.

'We are getting married, Tony' said Ziva.

'Yes, we are.'

* * *

**Originally, this chapter didn't exist. Then I realised I might get lynched if I didn't include this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**November 2013**

Ziva was sitting upright in bed, Tony still asleep next to her. It was Saturday morning, the weekend of Thanksgiving. They had gone to the opera the night before, honouring Tali. Ziva had been amazed they managed to get tickets for Thanksgiving weekend, but manage they did.

Ziva turned the page in diary. She had a lot of things going on this next week. She had started going to the synagogue regularly again, when their manic work hours allowed her to. Ziva was enjoying it, making new friends. Tony had been very encouraging, even if he didn't subscribe to any major religion. In between work and going to the synagogue, Ziva also had a training session, and dinner with friends. Work had changed slightly as well. Nothing drastic, but a new member in the shape of Ellie Bishop, an NSA analyst had joined the team on a temporary joint duty assignment.

She flipped back to the previous page, trying to remember something. A red dot in the corner of the page caught her eye. She was supposed to be having a period, or at least it should have finished a couple of days ago. It hadn't come.

Picking up her phone, Ziva clicked on the app she used to help track her cycle. Opening it, Ziva scrolled through the past couple of months. The last period Ziva had was in September. It was now November.

_No, _she thought. _There must be something wrong. _They had been using birth control. Yes, it was not 100% successful, but everything had been fine for almost two years now, if not longer. In all her years, Ziva had never come close to… No, she couldn't be. Ziva wouldn't even let herself think it.

Tony next to her, shifted. He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

'Morning, beautiful.' She smiled weakly. 'You OK?'

'I do not know.' She was quiet.

'What is it?' Tony just assumed that Ziva had slept poorly. Maybe nightmares were going to rear their ugly heads again.

'I am late.'

'What?' Tony hadn't quite heard her.

'I am late, Tony.' He heard this time. Tony sat bolt upright.

'You're late?' Ziva nodded her head. 'Are you sure?' Maybe she had just miss counted.

'The last period I had was in September.'

'You're late.' It wasn't a question this time. Ziva nodded again. Tony jumped out of bed and got dressed.

'Where are you going?'

'To the drug store. Why torture ourselves about this? Let's find out if you're pregnant.'

* * *

Ziva came out of the bathroom and put the pregnancy test on the table. Tony was sitting, his leg nervously twitching. He pressed start on the timer. Two minutes. Their entire lives could change within the next two minutes. Ziva started to pace.

'Perhaps sit down' suggested Tony. Ziva waved a hand.

'I cannot think straight' she said, wringing her hands together. Tony got up and pulled her into a hug. It was comforting to Ziva, having his arms around her.

'What are we going to do, Tony?'

'Everything will be fine, Zi. Trust me.'

Everything had certainly been fine since they got engaged back in September. Everyone was thrilled with the news, especially Senior and Abby. Tony and Ziva had to shout down everyone who had an opinion, thought or comment on how they should get married, where they should get married, so much so that both Tony and Ziva were struggling to know where to start.

They had agreed on a couple of things. They wanted it to be small, family only, and Ziva wanted the rabbi at the synagogue she went to, to do the ceremony. They had decided against having a wedding party, and Ziva had started to think about her wedding dress.

Tony's phone buzzed. Two minutes were over. They stood and stared at the test, still sitting on the table.

'One of us has to look at it' said Tony. Ziva took a deep breath and picked the test up. 'Well?' Ziva handed it to Tony.

'I am pregnant, Tony.' Tears were welling in Ziva's eyes. Tony stared at the test, then put back on the table. He pulled Ziva to him and kissed her passionately. The kiss broke and they rested their heads against each other, breathing heavily.

'I love you, Ziva' he said quietly. 'This is a good thing.'

'Yes, it is.' She sounded happier and calmer than he expected. Tony looked at her. Ziva was smiling, a massive grin on her face. It had been a scary moment, and there was still a part of Tony and Ziva that was scared, but happy scared.

'We are having a baby, Tony.'

'Yes, we are.'

Another choice. Another piece to their jigsaw.

* * *

**Perhaps I should have called this _Jigsaw_? Anyway, the baby is Tali, just a little bit of canon. Still not finished yet - more than one chapter left. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Hope you enjoyed**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

Ziva nervously approached Gibbs' desk. He was sitting at it, filling in paperwork. It was late, with everyone else having left.

'Gibbs, can we talk?' He looked up at her.

'What about?' Ziva looked down at some paperwork she had in her hand and handed it over to Gibbs. He looked at it, then back at her, shock on his face. 'You want to transfer out of the MCRT?'

'Yes' confirmed Ziva.

'Why?' Ziva took a deep breath.

'I am pregnant, Gibbs.' She had a small smile on her face. Gibbs stood up, and walked around his desk to face to Ziva.

'Pregnant?' Ziva nodded. Gibbs' face burst into a massive smile, the biggest one Ziva had ever seen. He pulled her into a hug. 'That explains the transfer. How far along are you?'

'Twelve weeks. I do not know how long until I start showing. I thought having to transfer to a desk job would be difficult, but actually it was a really easy decision.' Her hand hovered over her lower abdomen. Gibbs looked back at her paperwork.

'Analyst?' Ziva nodded again.

'There's a vacancy on the South America desk. I just need you to sign it.'

'Does anyone else know?'

'Tony, obviously, and my doctor. We had a scan a couple of weeks ago. Everything is OK with the baby.' Gibbs could see Ziva was happy, the way she talked, the way she stood and held herself. He picked up a pen and signed the paperwork. He handed it back to Ziva.

'I'm going to miss you' he said.

'I am not leaving the agency, Gibbs. Just moving departments. Ellie can fill my spot. She has got potential, Gibbs. She just needs the right environment and leader.' Ziva had enjoyed working with Ellie over the past few weeks. It was nice having another woman in the field and they had become friends since Ellie had joined the team.

* * *

Abby squealed when Tony and Ziva told her about the baby. Tim looked shocked and surprised. Ducky shook Tony's hand and hugged Ziva. Jimmy threw his arms around both of them at the same time. They were at a bar, having invited the entire Team Gibbs out with them. Ellie had plans with her husband, but Ziva made a mental note to talk to Ellie in person before the transfer was complete. Everyone was a little sad that they wouldn't be working with Ziva, but so happy about the baby.

Senior was ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a grandparent. He came over for dinner just before Christmas. Senior was going to Europe, Tony and Ziva were going to Maui, so they had Christmas dinner before everyone went travelling. Tony had never seen his father so happy.

'You're pregnant?' he asked when Ziva told him. She nodded and was pulled into a tight hug. Tony handed him some sonogram pictures. Senior kept staring at them.

'Can I keep these?' Ziva nodded, smiling. She hadn't stopped smiling for weeks now. They had dinner, Senior asking a million and one questions about their plans for the next year. Ziva and Tony were planning on having a small wedding as it was, and didn't really want to wait until after the baby was born, which was late June or early July. The idea of having to plan a wedding and juggle work and a newborn seemed a little too much for Tony and Ziva.

'We're still figuring things out' explained Tony. 'Ziva's family is in Israel, and who knows what's going happen with work.'

'Have you told your father?' asked Senior to Ziva. He knew that her relationship with Eli was far more strained that his with Tony, though someone was yet to explain the details. Tony and Ziva both felt like it wasn't necessary for Senior to know.

'Not yet. We are skyping tomorrow. It is the end of Hanukkah and with us going away for Christmas and New Year, I want to tell him before.' For some reason, Ziva was looking forward to it. Maybe because Eli was half way around the world, or because of their history, Ziva did not know. She was just nervous about it.

The next day, Ziva sat down in front of the laptop, her father's face on the screen.

'Shalom, Ziva.'

'Shalom, Abba.' She was quiet, unsure where to begin. Why was this so difficult? What was she afraid off? Ziva's relationship with her father had improved over the last few months.

'Is everything alright, Ziva?'

'Yes, Abba. Um, there is one thing?'

'What is it?'

'Um, I am pregnant You are going to be a Saba.' Eli was quiet for a moment. The butterflies in Ziva's stomach grew and reproduced.

'You are with child?' Ziva chuckled slightly at Eli's words.

'Yes, Abba. I am with child. About twelve weeks.' Eli was silent again. 'Please say something, Abba.'

'I wish your Ima was here.' Ziva gave him a small smile.

'Me too.' There was no doubt in either Ziva or Eli's minds that Rivka David would have made an incredible grandmother, or Savta, not to mention a force to be reckoned with when it came to wedding plans. Rivka and Tali.

'When are you due?'

'End of June, maybe the beginning of July. Tony's birthday is 8th July. I think he is secretly hoping the baby will be born on 4th July.'

'Independence Day.'

'Yes.' Ziva laughed. 'I doubt she will be born then.'

'It is a girl?'

'Oh, no. I mean do not know. I am only twelve weeks pregnant and we cannot find out the sex until I am twenty weeks.' Eli nodded his understanding. Memories of Rivka being pregnant with Ziva and Tali wafted into his mind.

'What about the wedding?' he asked.

'We are thinking of having a small wedding before the baby is born, maybe, um, March or April.' Eli again nodded his understanding, though he was unsure if he would be invited. Whilst he and Ziva had made many steps to repair their relationship, their history was still large. 'I want you there, Abba.'

'Really?' Ziva nodded.

'Yes, Abba. You are part of my family, and I want you there.' Eli gave Ziva a small smile, happy that their relationship seemed to be moving forward. 'Are you OK?' asked Ziva. Eli launched into how his doctors were treating him, trying to get him to be a little bit healthier. Eli was a creature of habit and it's hard teaching an old dog new tricks.

Tony stood in the bedroom doorway, watching Ziva chat with her father. Not that long ago, the scene in front of him was something that would never have happened. Tony was happy for Ziva. He was happy for himself too. His relationship with Senior had improved greatly and with the wedding and baby coming up with in the next seven months, it seemed that Senior and Eli were not going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for all the reads and reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**March 2014**

Sitting on the couch, her feet up on a footstool, Ziva rubber her belly. It was March and she was six months pregnant now, the baby girl inside her moving. Originally, Tony and Ziva had decided not to find out the sex of the baby, but then had a last-minute change of heart. They were thrilled with the news that they were having a girl. She had become more real to both of them, especially with her moving more.

Tony joined Ziva on the couch, a plate of food in his hand. He had moved into Ziva's apartment in January, renting out his own apartment. Not that there was much difference. Since they had started dating, Tony spent more time at Ziva's place than his. They had painted the tiny spare room, bought furniture and started to ensemble it for their daughter. Ziva's pregnancy was progressing smoothly. She had suffered from some morning sickness in the early days, and sleep was becoming more difficult, but all in all life was good.

Life was very good. They were getting married tomorrow.

'You ready for tomorrow?' asked Tony. Ziva smiled.

'As we will ever be.'

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder, Tony draping his arm around her shoulders. It was like the early days of their relationship; just the two of the, when they had kept it quiet from Team Gibbs, before marriage and children were months, if not year away. They had been together almost two years now. Two years of up and downs, fights over the littlest of things that neither of them could remember, sharing their deepest secrets and wishes. Their first rule with each other was always be honest. Tony and Ziva did not hide secrets from each other.

Ziva rubbed her belly again, and moved from her seat on the couch.

'You OK?' asked Tony. Ziva raised an eyebrow. He had been asking that a lot lately.

'She's just moving.' Tony smiled and placed his hand on Ziva's belly. 'Tony, I need to pee.'

Ziva got up and went to the bathroom. She then went to the bedroom, changing into comfier clothes. Hanging on Ziva's side of the wardrobe was a garment bag, containing her wedding dress. Tony had been given strict instructions not to look at it. He hadn't, mainly because Tony was worried that Ziva had booby-trapped it somehow. Ziva smiled looking at her wedding dress. For most of her life, she had never been the one to image her wedding. It never fitted in with her life in Mossad. Now, Ziva couldn't wait to marry Tony. She couldn't wait to keep building a life, family and future with the man she loved so much.

* * *

Nettie stood at the side of the room, watching her niece and her new husband dance. Nettie was smiling. She hadn't stopped all weekend. Ziva had met and married a good man. A man that Rivka would have approved of.

Nettie saw Eli wander over to her. They had been avoiding each other for most the weekend, except on the flight to the US and most likely the flight back to Israel. When Ziva had sent the invites to the wedding out, Eli offered Nettie passage on a private jet. As Director of Mossad, he was able to take advantage of luxuries such as private planes. Nettie accepted. Even in such a small space, she and Eli could avoid talking to each other.

'She is happy' said Nettie.

'Yes, she is' agreed Eli. They stood in silence. 'I wish Rivka was here' said Eli quietly. He never allowed himself to show emotion, not even on his daughter's wedding day.

'Me too.' Nettie missed her big sister so much. When Tali had died, Nettie was the first person Ziva turned too. Nettie knew what it was like to lose a sister.

'She looks like her' said Nettie.

'Yes, she does' agreed Eli. No matter what had happened between himself and Rivka, Eli could not deny that Rivka was a beautiful woman, even more so when she was pregnant with Ziva and Tali.

'Have you heard the baby is a girl?' Eli nodded. 'They want to name her Tali.'

'That does not surprise me' said Eli. He knew what Tali meant to Ziva, what Tali had meant to all of them. She was his only child who had not become 'tainted' by politics or war, his only child who had a chance to do and become something more than a solider or spy. Unfortunately, Tali was never able to fulfil her dreams. Eli knew that Ziva went to the opera on Tali's birthday every year. He had never told her, but Eli thought it was the perfect way to honour the aspiring singer.

Tony and Ziva's wedding had gone completely smoothly, not that it wouldn't have. The wedding was in a restored barn on an old farm in Virginia. The rabbi from Ziva's synagogue conducted the service, and the thirty or so guests that had been invited stuffed themselves stupid with food and drink.

The venue also had a guestroom for the bride and groom on their wedding night. Tony and Ziva were lying in bed, having just made love for the first time as husband and wife. Ziva's head was resting on Tony's shoulders. Tony had a hand on Ziva's bare belly, stroking it.

'You OK?' he asked, quietly, though he knew the answer. Ziva smiled and laughed.

'I am happy.' She had been for some time now. 'You?'

'I'm happy too.' Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head. 'I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world, who is pregnant with our daughter. I don't think life can get any better.'

* * *

**Five months later**

Ziva leant against the wall, watching her husband, father and father-in-law gush over baby Tali.

'Six weeks old and she already has the three of you wrapped around her little finger.'

'Six weeks old and she already is like her mother' said Eli, cooing over Tali. Ziva laughed. She had never seen this side of Eli, gushy and in love. In love with his granddaughter.

They all were in love with baby Tali. It was impossible not to be. Granted, those who had met her in the past six weeks were biased towards Tali. Eli and Senior had been visiting for the past two weeks, enjoying their new roles of Papa and Saba.

Ziva had gone into labour in the evening of 27th June. Ziva had opted for a home birth, knowing that she would feel like she had more control over everything. Tony of course had been there, and the midwife, but that was it. It was exactly what Ziva wanted. Tali had been born in the early hours of 28th June 2014. Tony and Ziva fell madly in love with the minute they saw her, now matter how cheesy it sounded.

Tali started crying, hungry, leading Ziva to come and rescue her daughter.

'Come on little one' she said quietly. 'Let's go into the nursery.' Ziva and Tali left the living room, followed by Tony. He stood watching his wife feed their daughter. He remembered holding Tali for the first time. It was something he was never going to forget.

The last six weeks had been interesting to say at least. At first, Tali had led Tony and Ziva into a false sense of security; Tali appeared to like sleeping, like having a bath, even like being fed. That was the case for the first couple of weeks. Then Tali decided to change her mind. Sleep went out of the window, as did enjoying the occasional bath she had. Feeding became more difficult for Ziva, leading her to tears many times. Ziva loved feeding her daughter, bonding with her this way, but OMG did it hurt.

It was during the past month or so that Ziva wished she had a mother or mother-in-law to guide her. Tony, Eli and Senior were wonderful and Ziva knew that in other areas of Tali's life, those three men would be invaluable, but it was right now, with Tali as a baby, that Ziva craved the advice of a woman who had already gone through it. She had some women, mothers, to turn to. She was not alone. Tony kept reminding her of it, but Ziva still wished that Rivka and Joy were here with her and Tali.

In the living room, Eli and Senior listened to the little family in the nursery; Ziva singing and Tony talking softly to Tali. The two men had practically nothing in common; different backgrounds, different cultures, habits, thoughts, opinions. However, they had three things in common. One, their mutual love for their children. Two, their mutual love for their granddaughter, something neither of them thought would happen. And three, their mutual wish that they could trade places with their late wives, even if it was only for an hour.

Back in the nursery, Tony and Ziva relished in being able to spend time together as a family. Ziva was still on maternity leave, but Tony had gone back to work a couple of weeks previously, and they both missed spending time together, just the three of them.

Five months ago, life was good. Now that Tali had been born, life was great. Their wedding was another piece to the jigsaw. The people they had chosen to invite to the wedding were people they loved. Tony and Ziva's relationships with their fathers had become stronger, all parties involved choosing to make sure they didn't live in the past. Tali had added another large piece to the jigsaw.

There was just one piece missing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. One more chapter to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**March 2018**

Eli knocked on the door of the house. On the other side he could hear his granddaughter's voice.

'He's here, he's here.' The door opened and Eli was almost knocked back by a flurry of brown curls. Senior stood on the other side of the door, laughing. The minute the door opened, Tali had jumped, launching herself at her Saba, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Tali, be careful' warned Senior.

'Sorry, Saba' said Tali. Eli smiled.

'It is alright, little one. I have missed you.'

'I missed you too, Saba. Have you come see my new brother?' Eli smiled again.

'Yes, I have.' Tali jumped down from Eli's arms, taking his hand.

'Come on then.' She led Eli into the house and into the family room. Ziva was sitting on the couch, a bassinet next to her.

'Abba' she said, sounding happy but tired. She got up and hugged her father.

'How are you Ziva?'

'I am good. Tired. The jump from one child to two is huge. Do you want to meet your grandson?' Eli smiled and they sat down on the couch, Tali hovering. Ziva picked up the baby boy from the bassinet and handed him over to his Saba.

'Have you picked a name?'

'Yes, it is-' began Ziva

'Noah' finished Tali. 'Noah Anthony DiNozzo.'

'Thank you Tali' said Ziva. Tali went back to her toys and colouring. Noah was barely two weeks old, but Tali loved being a big sister. She had told everyone they had met since Noah had been born his full name.

Noah opened his eyes and stared up at the strange man who was holding him.

'Shalom Noah' Eli said quietly. 'I am your Saba.' Tali ran over with a picture she had finished.

'Here you go Saba.' She held it up. There were two humanoid shapes, one of whom had something in its arms.

'That is lovely' said Eli, though Ziva heard the tone in his voice. It was the one that adults use when they're not sure what the child is taking about, or in this case, showing them.

'It's you, me and Noah' explained Tali. 'I made one for Papa and one for Gib as well.'

'Thank you Tali.' Eli was genuinely moved. He was wondering where to put it up in his home. Eli had indeed retired, his ex-lover Orli Elbaz taking over the post. Privately, Eli was impressed and slightly proud with who Orli had become. Eli spent his free time reading and rediscovered an old love for sketching. He also split his time between Tel Aviv, Haifa, and the US.

Eli and Senior spent the rest of the day with Ziva, Tony, Tali and Noah. Eli was staying with them for a couple of nights, before moving into a guest apartment in DC for the remainder of his stay. Ziva loved her Abba dearly, but six weeks with him in the house was going to kill Tony.

After dinner, Tali begged Eli to read her a bedtime story.

'Please, please, please' begged Tali, jumping up and down.

'Ok, Tali. But you need to calm down' said Tony, who was cradling Noah.

Tali led Eli up to her bedroom. It was a typical three-year-old girl's bedroom, though Tali was constantly reminding everyone that she was almost four years old now and was no longer a baby. That broke Tony's heart slightly whenever he heard it.

Ziva leant against the doorframe to her daughter's bedroom, watching Eli read to Tali, her precious Doggy tucked under her arm. Eli finished the story and closed the book.

'Goodnight Tali' he said, kissing her forehead.

'Night, Saba' replied Tali, sleepily. Eli switched the lamp off and joined Ziva in the doorway of the bedroom.

'I am impressed you managed to get her calm enough to go bed' said Ziva quietly as they made their way downstairs. Noah was asleep in the bassinet. 'Takes me and Tony a lot of negotiating every night.'

'Well, I am her Saba' replied Eli. Ziva laughed. 'She is a very bouncy child' he added. Ziva laughed again.

'Yes, we are thinking of taking her to gymnastics lessons. She is four in June.'

'Gymnastics, not ballet?' asked Eli. Ziva stopped for a moment. When they were rebuilding bridges, Ziva had explained that she was hurt when Eli did not attend her dance recitals.

'Maybe' said Ziva, trying not to sound emotional. 'But right now, Tony and I think gymnastics might be a better fit. She might do both one day.'

Noah woke up and started fussing. Ziva went to pick him up, but Eli got there first. He got up, cradling the little baby, shushing him.

'You are OK, little one. Everything is alright.' Ziva smiled as she watched Eli and her son. It made her happy to seem them together.

A lot had happened in the almost four years since Tali was born. Ziva went back to work when Tali was five months old. It was difficult and even though Ziva was no longer an active field agent, the hours were still a little unpredictable. However, Ziva felt uncomfortable leaving Tali, so she started looking for another job. A translating post made available in the Annex was exactly what Ziva had been looking for. The hours were regular and Ziva loved using her language skills. She wasn't in the field, but felt that she was still helping in some way.

Tony stayed as a field agent until Trent Kort reared his bald head again, this time, attacking Ziva and Tali. That was the final straw for Tony, and he resigned from the agency in May 2016. Whilst Tony had every intention to find another job, both he and Ziva loved the fact that one of them was home with Tali. When they decided to have another child, the fact that Tony would be at home with the baby and Tali, was a large contributing factor to their decision making. Tony had occasionally taught a class or two at the FBI training academy in Quantico, or at the police training academies in DC and Baltimore, but right now, his main job was being a dad to Tali, and now Noah. Bottom line, he loved it and wouldn't have any other way.

Noah started to cry louder.

'I think he is hungry' suggested Ziva. Eli handed the baby over to his mother.

'I think I will go to bed then' he said quietly. 'I will see you in the morning.' He kissed the top of Ziva's head.

'Night, Abba'

'Goodnight, my Ziva.'

Eli made his way up to the guest bedroom. Senior had gone back to his place after dinner. He had moved from New York to DC after Tali was born, wanting to be closer to his family. Eli had briefly considered moving to the US after Tali was born, and now that Noah was here, he had briefly considered it again. However, Eli David was Israeli. He would never leave his homeland permanently, though perhaps he should look at purchasing some property nearby, making visiting his beloved family easier.

Ziva finished feeding Noah and then made her way up to the master bedroom. Tony was already in bed, reading on his iPad.

'Everything alright?' he asked. Ziva placed a sleeping Noah in the bassinet next their bed.

'Everything is perfect, Tony' replied Ziva.

* * *

**That is the last chapter. If anyone wants to read a more detailed Tony/ Ziva/ Tali story, please read Moments. It goes into a lot more detailed. **

**I had Tony become a stay-at-home-dad. I kinda like him in this role. It suits him. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for all the reviews and everything. It means a lot.**


End file.
